You're My Everything
by M. A. Williams
Summary: Lucy finally realises having a relationship with Natsu might not be a bad thing. Inspired by the Side Story "Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest" and the OVA episode "Special Request: Watch Out for the Guy You Like". I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think!


_**You're My Everything**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and it remains the property of Hiro Mashima.**

**A/N: Hello! This is my first attempt at a Fairy Tail fanfic which is why it's only a one-shot to begin with. I totally love Fairy Tail and I have been wanting to write fanfics for it for so long, but I wasn't sure where to start. I ship NaLu predominately so that will be the only type I write with background ships like Jerza, Gruvia, GaLe, etc…**

**This one-shot was inspired by the Side Story "Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest" and the OVA episode "Special Request: Watch Out for the Guy You Like" so it won't be exactly the same, but some bits are similar. I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

oOoOo

Lucy sighed dramatically and leaned her head on the bar in boredom. 'Aww! I've got nothing to do!' she cried, reaching for her drink and taking a sip.

'You should take on a job, then!' Mirajane answered, smiling at her and patting Lucy on the head.

'I would, but Natsu and Happy told me they want to take a break,' Lucy replied, glancing over at the two in question.

Mirajane smiled. 'You don't have to go with them. You could go alone or with different people,' she answered, cleaning a glass and putting it on the shelf behind her.

Lucy sat up, deliberating on if she should just take a job without them. It wasn't like she wanted a break, but Natsu was adamant. 'Hmmm…' she whispered, looking around at the others in the Guild Hall. There were plenty of other people Lucy could team up with, but then her eyes fell on Natsu again and she felt guilty for considering it. 'I don't think I could go on a job without them. It wouldn't feel right,' Lucy finally countered, looking back at Mirajane.

Mirajane glanced over at Natsu before looking back at Lucy. 'Aww you guys are the sweetest couple. I don't think Natsu would be upset if you went on a mission without him,' she answered, filling Lucy's almost empty glass.

'What do you mean "couple"!' Lucy cried in alarm, jumping up from her stool and gaping at Mirajane like she'd just grown another head.

Mirajane looked back at her in misunderstanding. 'You and Natsu,' she replied, tilting her head. 'You're always together so I guess everyone presumed you're a couple,' she laughed, scratching the back of her head.

'It's nothing like that!' Lucy seethed, crossing her arms.

'Aww that's a shame. I think Natsu may really like you!' Mirajane told her with a smile, leaning her chin on her hand.

Lucy's eyes expanded and she turned to look at Natsu who was on top of a table with Happy pretending to be a ninja. From what she could hear he was recounting the mission they had to infiltrate the Everlue Mansion to get Daybreak. For a moment, Lucy really observed Natsu and without realising it she was blushing furiously.

Lucy turned back to Mirajane who had a meaningful smirk on her face. 'I think I'm just gonna go home for the rest of the day, Mira,' she mumbled before leaving, feeling deflated.

Unknown to Lucy, a pair of black eyes trailed her before the owner made their way up to the bar. 'Hey Mira. What's up with Lucy?' Natsu asked, his eyes not leaving the front door to the Guild that Lucy disappeared through.

Mirajane beamed at him, a twinkle in her eyes, _hmmm, maybe I'm right after all_, she thought. 'I think she's just bored, Natsu. Maybe you guys could go on a job?' Mirajane asked him, trying to help Lucy in the process.

Natsu frowned before turning to look at Mirajane. 'Nah, I need a break for a day. Nothing stopping Lucy from going on a job though,' he replied, but Mirajane could hear the bummed tinge in his voice.

_So, Natsu would be disappointed if Lucy went on a job without him… but he wouldn't say anything if she did?_ Mirajane thought and grinned at Natsu as she watched him leave the Guild Hall with Happy in tow. _Now, if only they would realise…_

oOoOo

Lucy shook her head as she made her way home, disregarding the shouts of the men in the boats telling her she might fall if she's not careful. 'Aww man, why does Mira have to say weird things like that?' she grumbled, trying to get Natsu off her mind.

Lucy reached the door to her apartment, but stopped when she heard voices within. She was about to bust in when she grasped it was Natsu and Happy, but her hand froze on the doorknob as she listened.

'What do you think, Happy? Should I tell Lucy?' Natsu was asking, his voice sounding tense.

'Aye!' came Happy's voice.

Lucy's heart started beating wildly behind her ribcage. _Tell me what?_ She asked herself.

Suddenly, Mirajane's voice popped into her head. _'I think Natsu may really like you!'_

Lucy's eyes widened. _No, this can't be happening! It's nothing like that, surely. Damn Mira!_ Lucy took a deep breath and opened the door, trying to act nonchalantly. 'What is it with you breaking into my apartment!' she shrieked at them.

'Yo!' Natsu responded, smiling brilliantly at her.

Lucy shook her head. 'What do you want?' she asked reluctantly, crossing her arms.

Natsu grinned. 'I have to tell you something. It's really important,' he told her, crossing his arms.

Lucy stared at him, her eyes widening in dread. 'No… go home,' she answered, pointing at the door.

Natsu frowned and looked at Lucy in astonishment. 'Hm? You okay, Lucy?' he asked, tilting his head in bewilderment.

'I'm fine… j-just…' Lucy stammered, feeling really edgy.

Natsu wasn't convinced and shared a look with Happy before looking back at Lucy. 'What I have to say-'

'GO HOME!' Lucy screamed, cutting Natsu off.

Natsu looked at her in alarm and a little fright. 'Whoa! Wh-What's with you!?' he asked her, questioning what had happened to make Lucy freak out the way she was. After a moment, Natsu shrugged and moved to the window. 'Geez, I guess you're in a bad mood then,' he muttered, climbing up onto the windowsill and getting ready to jump out.

Lucy looked at Natsu in disbelief. 'Why do you never use the door!?' she asked him, seeing him shake his head and jump off. Lucy ran to the window, watching him land and walk away like it was nothing.

Outside, Natsu stopped and gazed back up at Lucy's window. 'Maybe telling her will be a bad idea…' he whispered, shaking his head.

Happy looked over at him and frowned. 'Aye, she'll probably freak out even worse,' he replied, floating next to Natsu.

oOoOo

The next day, Lucy found herself back in the Guild Hall and she was still bored. She looked around the Guild, having not seen Natsu yet and wondered where he was. Lucy sighed, _why does it even matter? It's not like we're joined at the hip or anything,_ she thought, turning the page of her book and frowning at her bar of chocolate.

However, this thought didn't stop Lucy from looking up every time the doors opened hoping it was Natsu and feeling disappointed when it wasn't.

Lucy sighed, _what's wrong with me?_ She questioned, shaking her head.

'Yo!' came Natsu's voice from behind Lucy and her eyes broadened in disbelief. Unexpectedly, Natsu was next to her with his arm draped around her. 'Are you in a better mood today!?' he asked, his normal enthusiasm back.

Lucy felt herself go bright red. 'Don't paw at me!' she yelled, getting up and walking away from him swiftly, her heart beating hysterically.

Natsu frowned, watching her go. 'Hey! Lucy!' he shouted after her, but Lucy carried on walking.

Lucy placed her hand over her heart, trying to calm herself down. _What is wrong with me!? This isn't good! Damn Mira!_

'Hey, you hear about Natsu?' one of the Guild members said as Lucy passed them. 'Word is he's totally got the hots for a girl!' they said and Lucy stopped dead, turning to look at them in dismay and to listen.

'What, Natsu? Surely you're joking!' another replied with a laugh.

'Nah, I overheard him talking to Happy about how he's wants her. Not sure which of our ladies he's talking about though,' the other answered, laughing as well.

Lucy felt her whole body freeze. _Oh no! Are they talking about me!?_ She thought, feeling her palms become sweaty. _It's not like I don't like Natsu, I just never thought about him that way…_ she trailed off in her thoughts as she glanced over at the person in question. Lucy paused, noting how Natsu looked a bit down as he sat in the seat she had vacated to get away from him.

Lucy sighed, _would a relationship with Natsu be so bad? He's good-looking, he's loyal, he's fun, he's..._ Lucy's thoughts trailed off and her eyes widened. _AM I SERIOUSLY CONSIDERING THIS!?_

Abruptly, Lucy's imagination started to run wild with her as she thought of various situations with her and Natsu as a couple. _AND NOW I'M FANTASISING ABOUT IT!_

'Say, Lucy…' came Natsu's voice from behind her.

Lucy took a deep breath and turned towards him. 'Y-Yes?' she asked, looking at his serious expression.

Natsu tilted his head at her. 'There's something important I want to discuss with you tonight, okay?' he told her, a note of finality in his tone and Lucy felt panic rise in her. 'Will you meet me at the tree in Southgate Park?' Natsu asked, beaming at her.

Lucy's eyes widened. 'W-W-W-Why?' she stumbled horribly, trying to stop herself from shaking.

'I have something really important to say. Come alone, okay?' Natsu answered, giving Lucy a smile which made her legs turn to jelly. He winked at her and blushed before dashing out of the Guild Hall. 'Later!' he shouted back to her.

Lucy watched him go in amazement. _Bl-Bl-Blushing!? Natsu was blushing!_

oOoOo

Later, Lucy found herself getting ready to meet Natsu at the tree. As she got out of the bath, trying to stop her quivering legs from collapsing beneath her, Lucy thought about all the things Natsu could conceivably want to talk to her about which may not even be romantic.

_Maybe it's a job?_ Lucy thought, towel-drying herself. _But then, what was with the blushing?_ _There's no other explanation! Natsu's about to tell me he loves me!_ Lucy screamed into her mind.

Lucy dropped the towel to the floor before moving to her underwear drawer. _Would a relationship work if we're on the same team? What if one of us gets hurt and the other gets distracted and something worse happens!?_ Lucy grimaced at her thought process. _Wow… I am really looking too far into this. Like that's ever going to happen. Natsu's like that anyway when anyone gets hurt,_ she thought, shaking her head.

Lucy looked in her underwear drawer and pulled out the sexiest set she could find. 'Is it time to wear this?' she asked herself, before falling back on her bum in fright. 'You idiot! What am I thinking!?' she shouted at herself, and then looked at herself in surprise in the mirror when she comprehended she had put it on anyway. Lucy face-palmed. 'What is wrong with me?' she asked herself in resignation.

Next, Lucy put on a t-shirt and some shorts before moving to her dresser. She picked up Cancer's key and summoned him. Lucy sat in the chair and looked at Cancer in the mirror. 'Can you do my hair and makeup in the cutest style?' she asked before her eyes widened and she started trembling. 'NO! STOP IT!' she shrieked, punching Cancer in the face.

After picking out her cutest dress and ogling at herself in irritation and frustration for a good ten minutes, Lucy left her apartment and headed to the tree in Southgate Park, all the while trying to tell herself this would just be a typical conversation with Natsu…

oOoOo

Natsu leaned against the tree in Southgate Park and frowned. 'She's late,' he mumbled, wondering if Lucy had changed her mind. He had specifically asked Happy not to come with him for this as he wanted to speak to Lucy alone so the blue exceed had told him he'd be waiting at the Guild Hall.

The salmon-haired fire mage looked around at the park which was entirely void of other people. Disappointment gradually filled him when ten minutes passed and Lucy still hadn't showed up.

Natsu sighed, crossing his arms. 'Guess she's not coming,' he said, kicking a stone.

'Ouch!' came a cry and Natsu turned to find Lucy. The stone he had kicked had hit her in the leg. 'What's the big idea!?' she yelled, prodding Natsu in the chest.

Natsu blinked and then smiled brightly, taking her hand to stop her from poking him. 'You came!' he exclaimed, the disappointment he felt before utterly gone.

Lucy, remembering why she was there, jumped back from him timidly. 'Y-Yeah,' she faltered, her cheeks flushing. 'You said you had… this important thing to discuss with me…' Lucy said, straining to get the words out.

Natsu's eyes widened in glee and he leaned towards her eagerly. 'I heard someone say there's treasure buried here!' he told her like it was a major secret and Lucy felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured over her. 'It's a huge photo album of the most embarrassing pictures ever taken of the Fairy Tail members!' he revealed, sniggering as he spoke. 'The old man hid it here a long time ago! Won't it be a blast to see it!?' Natsu cried, looking at Lucy with wide enthusiastic eyes.

Scrap the water, Lucy felt like Gray had just appeared and froze her blood within her veins and then Gajeel used his iron fist attack to knock the wind out of her.

Lucy gaped at Natsu, feeling hurt and rejected. 'T-That was… what you wanted t-to… tell m-me?' she asked, trying to stop herself from shaking.

Natsu, detecting the look on Lucy's face, paused as he regarded her. _Ah man… I thought she knew me better than that…_ he thought with a sigh.

'R-Rumour has it that…' Lucy trembled as she tried to control her emotions. 'Y-You like a g-girl and…' she trailed off, her voice cracking.

Natsu stared at her in surprise. 'Well yeah, course there is,' he answered, giving her a huge grin.

'Wh-Wh-What!?' Lucy cried out, unable to believe her ears.

Natsu chuckled. 'I was gonna leave that one for another day, but seeing as the cats outta the bag,' he told her with a shrug and grinned at Lucy's face. 'I like you, Lucy. Not like it's a secret,' Natsu told her, confused as to why she was acting so alarmed.

'So… you do like me?' Lucy asked him, her heart beat increasing rapidly. _Wait… how do I feel about this? Do I like him too? Is this why I've been overdramatising everything he's been saying and doing?_

'Sure, we're partners…' Natsu trailed off, blinking rapidly for a moment.

'So… wait,' Lucy paused, glaring at Natsu. 'You only think of me as a partner? You like me as a member of the team?' she asked him, her voice wavering.

Natsu tilted his head at her and smiled. 'No, not just that,' he answered and Lucy looked up at him.

Lucy's imagination started running away with her again as she thought of scenarios with Natsu, but this time she didn't feel frightened of them. _Oh… I guess I did like him, I just never realised,_ she thought to herself as she gazed up at him.

Natsu gave her a heart-melting smile. 'You're way more than just my partner and a member of the team, Lucy,' he told her, his smile fading a little as he gazed at her. 'You're my everything.'

Lucy's eyes widened. 'Y-You're…' she trailed off, unable to finish that sentence as Natsu's lips crashed down on hers. Lucy was surprised at how soft and warm his lips were as they moved against hers. She allowed herself to melt into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her.

When Natsu pulled away he leaned his head against hers. 'My everything,' he whispered, finishing her sentence. 'I've loved you for a while, Lucy,' Natsu revealed, closing his eyes and smiling.

Lucy's eyes widened. 'I… I think I have too…' she whispered, her eyes watering slightly. Natsu smiled and leaned down, capturing her lips again.

oOoOo

**A/N: So, just a little NaLu one-shot. I hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
